Season 1
Secrets wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, only administrators can edit the Secrets Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. This is a fake TV Show, it is made up. The First Season of Secrets will begin on airing in the UK on Saturday, Febuary 25th, 2012. It is a TV Programme of a fanmade writter called Caroline-Bonnie. Pilot is an opening episode, and is an episode to the season. There will be a break beetween Febuary 25th-March 6th. The second break is from May 15th-June 19th, and that was the final break of the season. It is squeshed season as it started late, but it has managed to fit in before the summer holidays. Season One is set in the Summer Holidays of 2012. Season Summary Will be written after the first episode has aired. Chapters Chapter One: '''The ******* Chapter: (Ep. 101-107) '''This chapter deals with the life of Alexandra Moore, and his return to Lullaby Falls *The Main Antangonists of this Chapter are Chapter Two: '''The ******* Chapter: (Ep. 108-114) '''This chapter deals with.... *The Main Antangonists of this Chapter are Chapter Three: '''The ******* Chapter: (Ep. 115-122) '''This chapter deals with.... *The Main Antangonists of this Chapter are Characters Main Cast *Brandon Quinn as Alexandra Moore-0/22 *Malese Jow as Destiny Glass-0/22 *Chord Overstreet as Lewis Pierce-0/22 *Emma Roberts as Poppy-Ann Williams-0/22 *Freddie Stroma as Toby Lullaby-0/22 *Candice Accola as Lauren Hartley-0/22 *Afshan Azad as Holly Wood-0/22 *Tayler Kinney as Tyler Lullaby-0/22 *Stephen Martines asAro-0/22 *Jessie Cave as Bryanney Gilbert-0/22 Recurring Cast *Clemence Posey as Laura-0/22 *James Harvey Ward as Paul Glass-0/22 *Jeni Perillo as Michelle Glass-0/22 *Katie Anderson as Amy Glass-0/22 *Jack Coleman as Johnothan Lullaby-0/22 *Mia Kirshner as Pearl Lullaby-0/22 *6 Month Year Old Baby as Teddy Lullaby-0/22 *Vanessa Vengies as Ruby Lullaby-0/22 *Mia Mckenna-Bruce as Ellie-Mai Hartley-0/22 *Unknown as Sheriff Hartley-0/22 *Chris William Martin as Taylor Moore-0/22 *Wesley Maclnnes as Camping Man-0/22 *Terri James as Camping Woman-0/22 Episode List: 2012 Galleries Episodes: Pilot.jpg|01x01 Out of Lullaby Falls.jpg|01x02 Helping Hands.jpg|01x03 New Friends.jpg|01x04 Darkness.jpg|01x05 Haunted.jpg|01x06 Funeral.jpg|01x07 Making Enemies.jpg|01x08 Cast *A Cast Member will be leaving in the episode Haunted, and will be replaced by one of the recurring cast members, most probaly a character we don't know much about. *It has been reavelled that the main character getting killed off is a female. Notes *There was originally 23 episodes in the series, but it has now been cut down to 22 episodes because of the time squesh *Someone will die in the episode Haunted, and will have a funeral in Funeral. It is described to be an unexpected death, and a character that we will remeber. This was later confirmed to be a Main Character. *It is set in the town Lullaby Falls *The Lullaby Family is quite large, and Johnathon Lullaby is the Mayor *Alexandra Moore will be the main Antagonist in the first chapter, with him feeding on humans. *In Haunted, when the person is murdered , it will be a mystery of who has done it, leading to suspects, and, in the end, its not who viewers expect. We will find out in the episode Who did it?